


Breakfast For Two

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Denton gets a surprise





	Breakfast For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’d just retired to bed when I’d heard Lord Asherton arrive home late the previous night. I’d also heard that he had company; female company. Before he had married that hadn’t been an unusual occurrence, but since the unfortunate incident with Miss Oborne he appeared to be avoiding female company like the proverbial plague.

Except for Miss Havers.

I must admit that I was as surprised as everyone else by their friendship, but I soon came to realise that the bond they shared was something special. She held an influence over him, and could reach him in ways that no one else, male or female, ever had. He respected her and trusted her. In fact, I would go as far as to say that he loved her, which is why I never understood his decision to marry Miss Clyde.

Not that it was my place to say anything, nor did it matter now.

I made my way from my quarters to the kitchen and set about brewing a pot of fresh coffee. Once that was underway I crossed into the hall to collect the post, and nearly tripped over a discarded pair of trousers.

I bent to pick them up, only to spot a pair of ladies’ trousers a couple of inches away, and along from them a t-shirt and a man’s jumper. Moving along the hallway, and then up the stairs, I continued to gather various items of discarded clothing, adding to the pile in my arms, while muttering disapprovingly under my breath at this latest turn of events. As I got to the landing I was greeted by a bra hanging over the bannister, then a pair of boxer shorts, and finally, just outside Lord Asherton’s bedroom, a pair of knickers.

Scooping them up, I quietly opened the door, intending to drop the clothes on the blanket box at the end of the bed and leave, hoping that the late-night return would mean Lord Asherton and his companion would still be sleeping, but equally ready to plead ignorance and then apologise profusely if either occupant were awake. 

I needn’t have worried. Lord Asherton was fast asleep and, cradled in his arms, also sleeping peacefully, was Miss Havers. 

Leaving the clothes, I crept from the room, closing the door softly behind me and then heading back down the stairs to the kitchen. Whistling cheerfully, my mood greatly improved, I started to prepare breakfast for two.


End file.
